Luv
Luv is the secondary antagonist of the 2017 neo-noir science fiction film Blade Runner 2049, the second installment of the Blade Runner franchise after the original cult classic movie Blade Runner. She was the personal assistant and bodyguard of the CEO of Wallace Corporation, Niander Wallace. She and her boss were on a quest to find the only replicant biologically born – the child of former Blade Runner, Rick Deckard, and deceased replicant and former assistant of Eldon Tyrell, CEO of the extinct Tyrell Corporation, Rachael. She was portrayed by , who also played Camilla Salander in The Girl in the Spider's Web. History When the Blade Runner agent K (who is also a replicant) finds the remains of a pregnant replicant in a farm that belonged to a Nexus-8 replicant called Sapper Morton he visits the headquarters of Wallace Corp. in L.A looking for information about the identity of the replicant, there K finds out the remains are from the secretary of the deceased founder of Tyrell Corporation (the company responsible for the creation of the replicants), Rachael, Luv gives him the recording of Rachael's Voight-Kampff test performed by former Blade Runner Rick Deckard, K notices Rachael loved Rick. Luv informs his boss, Niander Wallace about K's investigation, then Luv and Wallace examine a newborn replicant, here it is revealed that Luv helps Wallace see (as he is blind) by activating a device on his neck that is connected to two floating cameras that serve as Wallace's eyes, then he explains that the demand of replicants have grown as new worlds are being colonized and Replicants are used in those colonizations, and if replicants can biologically reproduce, this could fasten the production, then after finishing examining the replicant, Wallace kills it as a tear runs down Luv's cheek, Wallace orders Luv to get the remains and find Rachael's child, before leaving Wallace calls Luv his "best angel". Luv does as commanded and steals the remains from the LAPD. Meanwhile, K's investigation to find the child leads him to an orphanage in San Diego, he is attacked by the outcasts but Luv rescues him by killing the attackers with a drone, K finds the orphanage but there are no registers of Rachael's child, but he finds a wooden horse from a memory which makes him believe that he is the child and his memories are real. K seeks Dr. Ana Stelline, the person who creates memories for the replicants and she confirms K his are real, K shocked and confused returns to L.A but fails his Replicant Obedience Test and must be "retired" but his superior Lt. Joshi lets him escape, K escapes with his holographic girlfriend (an artificial intelligence product of the Wallace Corporation) named Joi, by putting her in a mobile emitter and gets the wooden horse examined, this leads him to Las Vegas where he finds Rick Deckard. Luv looks for K in his apartment but when she doesn't find him, he looks in the LAPD, she interrogates Joshi and tortures her by making her grab broken glass very hard, Joshi refuses to talk so Luv kills her by slitting and stabbing her in the stomach, then she uses her computer to track down K. Luv and Wallace's men attack Deckard hideout, K and Deckard fight them but get outnumbered, Deckard gets kidnapped by them, K tries to rescue him but Luv beats him up leaving him in the ground, Joi begs Luv to stop but Luv destroys the emitter in front of K, then they leave K to die but he gets rescued by the Replicant Freedom Movement who reveal to him that Rachael's child is actually female, also they order K to kill Deckard before he tells Wallace who the child is. Luv takes Deckard to Wallace who offers him a clone of Rachael in exchange for the information, Deckard refuses so Wallace orders Luv to kill the clone and take Deckard to the OffWorld Colonies to be tortured. K intercepts the convoy near the wall that separates L.A from the growing sea and takes down the flying car where Luv and a handcuffed Deckard are, after killing the driver, K gets in a shootout with Luv that results in both getting wounded, Luv fights K outside the car as the tides drag it slowly filling it with water, after fighting K for a while Luv mortally stabs him in the side, she leaves him and returns to the car to get Deckard out of it, now with the water up to their necks, K makes a last attempt to defeat Luv, he tries to choke her as Luv tries to drown him, K fights back and sinks Luv slowly drowning her until finally killing her for good, leaving her replicant lifeless body to be dragged to the depths of the sea. K fakes Deckard's death and takes him to Stelline after deducing she's his and Rachael's daughter, K waits outside until he realizes he won't make it and peacefully succumbs to his wound as Deckard meets with Stelline. Personality Extremely hot-tempered and violent, Luv was a complete and utter killing machine. She shows no remorse whatsoever after committing murder and does anything in order to serve her master Niander Wallace. In the end, when she gets a chance of redeeming herself, she instead chooses not to, and instead wants to fight Joe (KD6-3.7)(K) in order to prove to both K, and herself, that she's "the best one." This ends up backfiring on her, however, for when she believes that K has died, she turns her back to him to retrieve Deckard, firmly believing that she will complete her mission, and is visibly shocked when K surprise attacks her from behind. This shock would turn to outrage as she desperately tries to finish him off, only to end up drowning in the more competent replicant's grasp, allowing K to successfully save Deckard. Gallery Sylvia-hoeks-as-luv-in-alcon-entertainments-action-thriller qywj.640.jpg|Luv Luv.jpg|Luv's promotional poster. luvjoshi.jpg|Luv interrogating Joshi before killing her. luvk.jpg|Luv talking to K. luvdrone.jpg|Luv rescuing K. luvcry.jpg|Luv crying. luv office.png|Luv's office. Trivia *Sylvia Hoeks is the second Dutch actor to be cast in a Blade Runner movie as a villainous Replicant; the late Rutger Hauer famously played Roy Batty in the first Blade Runner . *In an interview in Dutch magazine Algemeen Dagblad actress Sylvia Hoeks explained her hair was dyed black to give her "an Asian appearance". Hoeks: "I became the Japanese version of myself. My best friend and I even started to greet each other in Japanese.". *Sylvia Hoeks plays a character named Luv. Coincidentally, there was a popular girl pop group called Luv' in the 70s and 80s in the Netherlands, where Hoeks is from. *Even though Niander Wallace is her boss, Luv had more screentime and did more killing than him. Category:Evil Creation Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Enforcer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Neutral Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Barbarian Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Remorseful